Media
Series Upcoming Live Action drama based on wu dong qian kun named Martial Universe. Novel Lin Family Competition Arc 1. Lin Dong 2. Penetrating Fist 3. The Mysterious Rock Pool 4. The Secret Of The Rock Pool 5. The Mysterious Stone Talisman 6. Seventh Echo 7. Tempered Body 4th Layer 8. Clash 9. Lin Hong 10. Golden Jade Branch 11. Yin Pearl 12. The Tenth Echo 13. Treatment 14. Grade 5 Yin Energy 15. Tempered Body 5th Layer 16. Eight Desolations Palm 17. Scorpion Tiger 18. Yuan Power Seed 19. Breakthrough Before The Family Competition 20. The Family Competition Begins 21. Lin Yun 22. Crowd Stunning Martial Arts 23. The Final Three 24. Complete Victory 25. Accepting a Position Qingyang Town Hunt Arc 26. The Hunt 27. Martial Arts Library 28. Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete 29. A Change in the Stone Talisman 30. A Minor Accomplishment 31. Monster 32. The Underground Bazaar 33. Xie Ting 34. Lei Li 35. Preliminary Exchange 36. Family Gathering 37. Breakthrough 38. Change 39. Earthly Yuan Stage 40. The Hunt Begins 41. Luo Cheng 42. Fire Python Tiger 43. Snatching the Cubs 44. Success 45. Rising Tension 46. Stunning the Entire Arena 47. Intense Battle 48. Reward 49. Martial Arts Genius Steel Wood Manor Arc 50. Qingyuan Art 51. Little Flame 52. Matters of the Family 53. Steel Wood Manor 54. Destruction 55. A Death Match 56. Yang Energy in the Earth 57. Yang Yuan Stone 58. Lode 59. Killing the Panthers 60. Tough Training 61. Yang Yuan Pills 62. Yan City 63. Symbol Master 64. Grand Master Yan 65. Obstruction 66. Spiritual Movement Chapter 67. Ominous Clouds 68. Black Dragon Stockage 69. Calamity 70. Mind-blowing 71. Breakthrough! 72. Pushing back the Enemy 73. An Enraged Lin Zhentian 74. Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc 75. Shattering Yuan Shrapnel 76. Mysterious Beast Bones 77. The Bewitching Flower 78. Sharp Increase in Mental Energy 79. The Underground Bazaar 80. Ambush 81. Reversal 82. One wounded, one dead 83. Ancient Wooden Block 84. Ancient Swirl Symbol 85. First Seal Symbol Master 86. Reinforcement 87. Holding Them Back 88. Breakthrough 89. Probe 90. Initial Yuan Dan Stage 91. Connected by Marriage 92. The Lei and Xie Families’ Plan 93. Grand Master Gu 94. Revealed 95. Showdown between Symbol Masters 96. Destiny Soul Symbol 97. Kill! Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc 98. Hidden Danger 99. The “Rat” within the Stone Talisman 100. Celestial Demon Marten 101. Arrival of the Blood Cloth Sect 102. Wager 103. Temporarily Leaving 104. Thousand Gold Auction House 105. Money Squandering Establishment 106. Xuan Su 107. Celestial Dan Pool 108. Piercing Helicity 109. Song Qing 110. Time for Action 111. Celestial Pool Battle 112. The Last Duel 113. Blood Transformation Art 114. Entering the Celestial Dan Pool 115. Qi Gathering Mental Vortex 116. Demonic Jade Water-Python 117. Battle Between Two Beast 118. Sinecure and Expenses 119. Earning Money 120. Tri Sun Art 121. Intensive Training 122. Fortune does not come alone 123. Initial Yuan Dan, second seal Symbol Master 124. Showing his Strength 125. Deathmatch 126. Doing battle with Wei Tong 127. Fierce Battle 128. Kill! Tower Battle Arc 129. End of the Show 130. Tower Battle 131. Zi Yue 132. Say it again 133. Cao Zhu 134. Mysterious Ice Swords 135. The Tower Battle Begins 136. The Fifth Level 137. Robbery 138. Chase 139. Entering the Seventh Level 140. Willpower 141. Manifestation Symbol Array 142. The Outcome of the Battle 143. Third seal Symbol Master 144. Ancestral Symbol 145. Mental Energy Map Unexpected Alliance Arc 146. A Storm Arises 147. Pieces of Crap 148. Pointers 149. Doing Battle with Gui Yan 150. The Might of the Manifestation Symbol Array 151. The Four Great Factions 152. Awe Old Tomb Arc 153. Terminus Devil Body 154. Blood Vermillion Devil Fruit 155. The Old Tomb 156. Main Clan Members 157. Lin Chen 158. Perfect Control 159. Advanced Yuan Dan stage 160. Sky Flame Mountain Range 161. Song Dao 162. Soul Treasure 163. Manifestation Symbol Array, Third Layer 164. Seizing by Force 165. The End to the Night 166. Lin Langtian 167. the Four Top Young Practitioners! 168. Breaking the Seal 169. Sudden Windfall 170. Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers 171. The Six Soul Treasures 172. The Scramble over the Treasure 173. Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 174. Symbol Puppet 175. Middle Ranked Symbol Puppet 176. Sea of Fire 177. Nirvana Heart 178. Forcefully Seizing Yang Energy 179. Master of the Tomb 180. Trouble 181. Today’s Matter will be Repaid a Hundredfold 182. Symbol Ancestor 183. Fierce Battle with Wang Yan! 184. Might of the Symbol Puppet 185. Saved 186. Chat on the Mountaintop 187. Harvest 188. Bloody Battle 189. One versus Three 190. Might of the Halberd Technique 191. Resolved 192. Fall of the Blood Wolf Gang Dayan Province Arc 193. Eruption of Yin energy 194. Black Yin Dan 195. Activating the Stone Talisman 196. Great Sun Thunder Body 197. A Challenge Before He Departed 198. Fighting the City Lord 199. Dragon Transformation 200. Training Journey in the Forest 201. Drawing Thunder to Temper the Body 202. Swallowing the Thunderbolt 203. Little Flame in Danger 204. Dayan Province’s Di Family 205. Di Teng 206. Thunder Crystal Beast 207. Forcefully Snatching the Thunder Source 208. Battling against the Form Creation stage 209. Refining the Thunder Source 210. Closed-door Cultivation in the Mountain Cave 211. Massive Surge in Strength 212. Demonstrating his Prowess 213. Annihilation 214. Extortion Eagle Martial Dojo Arc 215. Mist Forest 216. Eagle Martial Dojo 217. Mist Leopard Alligator King 218. Revealing His Prowess 219. Great Wastelands Ancient Tablet 220. Bloody Vulture Martial Dojo 221. Thrashing 222. Beauty Offering Her Body 223. Luo Jiu 224. Martial Arts Arena 225. Battling the Advanced Form Creation Stage 226. Devil Ape Transformation 227. Utter Defeat 228. A Beautiful Chance Encounter 229. Devil Ape Essence Blood Ancient Wastelands Arc 230. Ancient Dragon Ape 231. Ancient Wastelands 232. Ancient Sword Sect 233. Thousand Beast Fruit 234. Urging the Tiger to Swallow the Wolf 235. Ancient Sword Resents the Dragon Ape 236. Massive Earth-shattering Battle 237. Essence Blood Obtained 238. Refining the Dragon Ape Essence Blood 239. Successful Refining 240. Physical Battle 241. Great Puppet City 242. Mu Qianqian 243. The Auction 244. Spirit Accumulation Praying Mat 245. Grandmaster Cheng 246. The Evolved Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 247. A Complication 248. Secret of the Praying Mat 249. Yuan Essence Energy 250. Encirclement 251. Soul Symbol Master 252. Fierce Battle against Hua Zong 253. Breaking the Vest 254. Annihilation 255. A Bountiful Harvest 256. Complete Breakthrough 257. Race Against Time 258. Caught 259. Fending off Advanced Qi Creation Stage 260. Blown Back 261. Black-clothed Teenager Ancient Tablet Arc 262. Great Desolate Ancient Origin 263. Teng Lei 264. Second Encounter 265. Rematch Against Wang Yan 266. Tyrannical 267. Wiseass 268. Disappearing Seal 269. Ancient Tablet Spiritual Domain 270. Chilling Wind Body Training 271. Stone Pavilion Bones 272. Enemies Often Cross Path 273. Breaking His Arm 274. Core Area 275. Symbol Puppet Lair 276. Forcibly Taking 277. Subduing the High Class Symbol Puppet 278. Black Altar 279. Black Eyed Elder 280. Sealed 281. Ghastly Devil Kill 282. The Might of a High-Grade Symbol Puppet 283. Manifestation Martial Tablet 284. Ten Praying Mats 285. Fighting For A Spot 286. Displaying His Strength 287. Captured Forcefully 288. Occupied 289. Great Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly Finger 290. Inheriting Martial Arts 291. Qi Creation Stage 292. The Sect’s Treasure Hoard 293. Primordial Blood Bat Dragon 294. Killing The Primordial Blood Bat Dragon 295. Easy Money 296. Escape 297. Seizing the Treasure and Fleeing 298. Black Symbol 299. Curse Power Obtaining The Ancestral Symbol Arc 300. Strength Upgrade 301. Provocation at the Door 302. Power Play 303. Blood Slaughter Hand Cao Zhen 304. Battle Against Half-step-to Manifestation 305. Nine Sky-Shaking Steps 306. Retreating Safely 307. Information 308. Nine Destruction Purple Shadow 309. Ghastly Puppet City 310. Teng Sha 311. Black Eye Phantasm 312. Breaking the Formation 313. Advanced Manifestation Stage 314. Snatching It and Running Away 315. Chaos 316. Vicious and Merciless 317. Mysterious Black Yin Crevice 318. Nowhere to hide 319. Impasse 320. The Seal is Broken 321. The Dark World 322. Acknowledgement of the Ancestral Symbol 323. High Level Soul Symbol Master 324. Surge in Strength 325. Deep into the Mysterious Black Yin Crevice 326. Danger 327. Advancing to Half-step-to Manifestation 328. Overflowing Killing Intent 329. Vengeance 330. Massive Battle Against Advanced Manifestation 331. Bloody Battle 332. Threatening Anger 333. The Might of the Ancient Symbol 334. Wiping Out the Cult 335. To Eliminate Weeds, You Must Cut The Roots 336. Blood Soul Puppet 337. Acting Decisively 338. Sealing the Blood Soul Puppet 339. The Requirements To Level Up 340. Departure Lin Clan Gathering Arc 341. Collecting Demonic Blood 342. Thunder Body Mastered 343. Elderly Man in Cotton Robes 344. A Narrow Escape 345. Great Yan Province 346. Clan Gathering! 347. Powerful Qingtan 348. Lin Dong’s Return! 349. Get Down Now 350. The Meaning of Arrogance 351. A Single Punch 352. Two Words for You 353. The Battle with Lin Langtian! 354. Battle of the Titans 355. Great Heavenly Phoenix Seal! 356. All Cards Revealed 357. Spirit Wheel Mirror 358. Desperate Struggle 359. Lin Fan 360. End of the Lin Clan Gathering Battle of Seeds Arc 361. The Battle of Seeds 362. The World Beyond Great Yan Empire 363. The Clan Trove 364. Sneak Attack 365. Mysterious Tiny Black Hill 366. Heavy Prison Peak 367. Initial Manifestation Stage 368. Give Face But Don’t Want Face 369. Sparing No Feelings 370. A Second Encounter 371. Cruel 372. Rushing to the Imperial City 373. The Gathering of Geniuses 374. Green Robes Mo Ling 375. The Beginning of the Battle of Seeds 376. Moving Mountain Generals 377. Huangpu Ying 378. The Art of Assassination 379. Breaking the Shadow 380. The Final Opponent 381. Wang Zhong 382. Blood Demonic Asura Spear 383. A Bitter Fight 384. Bloody Battle 385. The Placing 386. End of the Selection 387. Enraged Wang Lei 388. A Conversation At Night 389. Sacred Spirit Pool 390. Various Means 391. Scramble for Power 392. Snatching Everything 393. The Mysterious Entity in Lin Langtian’s Body 394. A Bountiful Reward 395. Bone Spear 396. Refining The Heavenly Crocodile Bone Spear 397. A Change in the Blood Soul Puppet Ancient Battlefield Arc 398. Entering The Ancient Battlefield! 399. Unfamiliar Space 400. Assembly Point 401. Saint Light Empire 402. Demon Horde 403. Conflict 404. Massacre 405. Snatching food from a tiger’s mouth 406. Li Sheng 407. Battling a Peak Manifestation Stage Elite 408. Saint Elephant Sky Crumbling Tackle 409. Fifth Finger Move The Universe 410. A Complete Massacre 411. Forced to Leave 412. Checking The Harvest 413. The Big Senior Of Saint Light Empire 414. Information 415. Lesser Nirvana Golden Body 416. Mastering Lesser Nirvana Golden Body 417. Trouble Pays A Visit 418. Massacre 419. Proceeding Towards Yang City 420. Trio’s Breakthrough 421. Bazaar 422. Jin Mu 423. Battling A Half-Step-To Nirvana Practitioner 424. Shock And Awe 425. Utter Disgrace 426. Finally Enough 427. Heaven Symbol Spirit Tree 428. Cleansing The Blood Soul Puppet 429. Time To Make A Move 430. Entering The Thunder Granite Mountain Range 431. Second Encounter With The Demonic Horde 432. Kill 433. Vicious 434. Harvest 435. Another Upgrade 436. Collecting A Debt 437. Killing Jin Mu 438. Ling Zhi, Liu Yuan 439. Thunder Granite Valley 440. Two High-Grade Empires 441. A Wager 442. Acknowledgement 443. Undercurrent 444. Stone Temple 445. Tree Veins Symbol 446. Trump Card 447. The Main Chamber 448. Trap 449. Stone Statue 450. Lady Dressed In Red 451. Mu HongLing 452. A Sudden Change 453. Takeover 454. Heaven Symbol Master 455. Li Pan 456. Showing Up 457. Might of a Heavenly Symbol Master 458. Killer 459. Trouble 460. The Scheme 461. Arrival 462. Battle 463. Lei She 464. Devouring World 465. Fat Lamb 466. Kidnap and Ransom 467. Attacking the Half-step-to Nirvana Stage 468. Collecting The Pills 469. Shi Xuan 470. One Yuan Nirvana Stage 471. A Situation 472. Internal Body Formation 473. Ancient Universe Formation 474. Changing The Bloodline 475. Ancient Lands 476. The Mighty Earthsplitting Tiger 477. A Fierce Fight 478. Making A Move 479. Retreating in fear 480. Tiger Bone Obtained 481. Fusing The Tiger Bones 482. Little Flame after Metamorphosis 483. Three Brothers 484. Ancient Palace 485. Great Hall 486. Little Flame’s Might 487. Giant Essence Swallowing Palm 488. Establishing One’s Might 489. Various Factions 490. Opening of the Secret Trove 491. Golden Body Sharipu 492. Pill River 493. Sky Eagle Empire 494. Attacking the Nirvana Stage 495. Arrival of the Double Tribulations 496. Explosion Of Reserves 497. Escalating Strength 498. Overwhelming 499. Arrival of Trouble 500. Soul Martial Arts 501. Soul Martial Arts 502. Reunion 503. Ancient Sect Remnants 504. Deterrent Force 505. Liu Bai 506. Tiangang Alliance 507. Nirvana Burning Sky Array 508. Nirvana Demon Flame 509. A Mysterious Person 510. Eight Level Sect 511. Prehistoric Demon Dragon Dog 512. Palm Imprint, Fist Imprint, Finger Hole 513. Majestic Fist Aura 514. Eight Level Fist Aura 515. The Might of the Fist Aura 516. Fallout 517. The Remains of the Four Mysterious Sect 518. Pill Grounds 519. Pill Room 520. Samsara Pill 521. Violent Wolf Tian Zhen 522. Little Flame Battles Tian Zhen 523. Meeting Again 524. Soul Martial Arts Battle 525. The Overlords 526. Bronze Door 527. Using His Trump Card 528. Summoning the Ancient Heavenly Crocodile 529. The Might of the Ancient Heavenly Crocodile 530. Killer Intent 531. Killed? 532. Entering the Great Bronze Door 533. First 534. Second 535. Third 536. The Mysterious Qing Zhi 537. Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill 538. Seclusion 539. The Third Nirvana Tribulation 540. Retaliate 541. Nirvana Fiery Thunder Bead 542. The True Celestial Demon Marten 543. A Mysterious Old Man 544. Coming Out Of Seclusion 545. Great Gan Empire 546. Fire General, Mountain General 547. Tit for Tat 548. A Fierce Battle 549. Green Dragon Sky Ripping Hand 550. Defeating The Two Generals 551. Departure 552. Being Targeted 553. Little Marten’s Might 554. A Night Encounter 555. Su Rou 556. Intervention 557. Vicious 558. Companion 559. Nirvana Monument 560. The Nirvana Monument Test 561. Chang Ling 562. Complete Sweep 563. Wanxiang Auction 564. Luo Tong 565. Face-off Between the Strong 566. Green Dragon Finger 567. An Approaching Storm 568. The Four Great Super Empires 569. Wanxiang Auction 570. Balance Spirit Fruit 571. Desolate Heavenly Cow 572. Black Dragon Sky Roaring Seal 573. Competition of Wealth 574. The Final Victor 575. Before the Battle Hundred Empire War Arc 576. Hundred Empire War, Begin! 577a. Face Off 577b. Bloody Battle 578a. Might of a Heavenly Soul Treasure 578b. Earthshaking 579. Snatching Treasure 580. Defeat & Death 581. Kick off (Begin) 582. Death Spirit General 583. The Second Seal 584. Awakening 585. Extermination 586. Improving His Abilities 587. Progress into the Deeper Regions 588. Do You Dare 589. Resist 590. Ground Evil Alliance 591. Enemies 592. Knocking on their Door 593. Xiao Shan 594. Dragon Soul Battling Zhuyan 595. Domination 596. A Reunion 597. Lanying 598. Seven Great Super Sects 599. Cooperation 600. Accept The Fight 601. Three Devils of the Song Family 602. A Peculiar Move 603. How Freakish 604. Four Yuan Nirvana Stage 605. Taotie Spirit 606. Swallowing and Devouring 607. Outcome 608. Do You Still Have Strength? 609. Devastating 610. Qin Tian 611. Opening of the Hundred Empire Mountain 612. Ascending the Mountain 613. Eight Great Super Sects 614. A Familiar Face 615. Nirvana Golden Ranking Battle 616. Cooperation 617. Battling Lin Langtian Again 618. Forming a Martial Soul 619. Unleashing All of One’s Skills 620. Green Dragon Aegis 621. Violence 622. Killing Lin Langtian 623. Complete Extermination 624. Vying over the Ancient Battlefield 625. Cao Yu 626. Intervening 627. Revealing All Trump Cards 628. Stacking 629. Stacking Three Trials 630. Lightning Trial Destruction Formation 631. Break Free 632. Meeting Ling Qingzhu Again? 633. Four Years 634. Origin 635. Sect Selection 636. Joining the Dao Sect 637. Conclusion of the Hundred Empire War 638. Dazzling Great Yan Dao Sect Arc 639. Dao Region, Dao Sect! 640. Four Great Mysterious Scriptures 641. Choosing a Hall 642. Reward 643. Guidance 644. Fight 645. Desolate Blade 646. Tong Chuan was defeated 647. Nirvana Golden Qi 648. The Bottom of the Pill River 649. Movement 650. Uproar 651. Dragon Yuan Ring 652. Five Yuan Nirvana Stage 653. Emerging from the River 654. Senior Direct Disciples 655. Objection from Jiang Hao 656. Martial Arts Hall 657. The Desolation Skill 658. The Desolate Stone 659. Forming a Desolate Seed 660. Four Stone Tablets 661. Desolate Demon Eye 662. Huang 663. Success or Failure? 664. Monthly Competition 665. Intense Fight With Jiang Hao 666. Great Star Majestic Fist 667. The Power of the Demon Eye 668. The Fifth Senior Direct Disciple 669. A Talk in the Night 670. Peace 671. Heading out of the Sect 672. Blood Rock Grounds 673. Immortal Yuan Ancient Tree 674. Ape King 675. Battling the Ape King 676. Kill 677. Activity 678. Bad News 679. A Troublesome Situation 680. Fighting the Butcher 681. Spirit of the Desolate Beast 682. Retreat 683. Formless Bodhi Sound 684. Rescue 685. Grudge 686. Bloody Fight 687. Swallowing the Ancient Immortal Yuan Fruits 688. Killing Su Lei 689. Demonic Yuan Cursed Body 690. Heavily Wounded 691. Rest 692. Ying Xiaoxiao, Qing Ye 693. Dao Sect Master 694. Soul Locking Array 695. Dual Tribulations Once Again 696. Great Desolate Tablet 697. Ripple 698. Desolate 699. You are Sick 700. Breakthrough 701. Unknown Lifeforms 702. Comprehending the Great Desolation Scripture 703. Success 704. Mountain Challenge 705. Great Precipice Cave 706. Violence 707. Great Precipice Cave Scripture 708. Upgraded Great Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly Hand 709. Zither-playing Young Lady 710. Wang Yan 711. Standoff 712. Start of the Hall Competition 713. Battling Ying Huanhuan 714. Opponent 715. Clash of the Top 716. Intense Battle 717. Earth Dragon Divine Sealing Palm 718. Dragon Wings 719. Battle of the Finest 720. Wang Yan V.S. Ying Xiaoxiao 721. Clash of the Sky Emperor Scripture 722. Fight 723. Battle of the Titans 724. Black Demon Mirror VS Great Desolation Scripture 725. Tragic 726. Victory and Defeat 727. Return of the Commanding Rights 728. Selecting A Treasure 729. Static Tablet 730. A Sudden Disturbance from the Demon Spirit Seal 731. Borrowing the Zither 732. The Trio’s Reunion 733. Earth Core Spiritual Brewing Saliva 734. Demon Sound Mountain 735. Sudden Guests 736. Change in the Situation 737. An Unforeseen Development 738. Nothing To Speak Of 739. Getting Rid Of All Loose Ends 740. The Power of a Celestial Demon Marten 741. Bountiful Harvest 742. Battle of Techniques 743. Cleanse 744. Breaking Core Brewing Spirit 745. Surge in Strength 746. Reincarnator 747. Returning back to the Sect 748. A Conversation 749. Do You Still Remember Great Sect Competition Arc 750. Departing 751. Unique Devil Region 752. Conflict 753. An Eagle 754. An Amusing Exchange 755. Nice To Meet You 756. Meeting Again After Five Years 757. Does He Want To Die 758. Burning Sky Ancient Stash 759. Gathering of Monsters 760. Tit for Tat 761. Unique Devil Region, Open 762. Mysterious Life Bone Beads 763. Unexpected Occurrence 764. Bitterly Fight Against the Demon Corpse 765. Controlling the Demon Corpse 766. Harassment 767. Information about the Ancient Treasure Stash 768. Hurrying to the Ancient Stash 769. Getting Someone Else to do One’s Dirty Work 770. Brother and Sister’s Reunion 771. Qingtan 772. Challenge 773. Intense Battle against Lei Qian 774. Lightning God Codex 775. Might of the Reverse Rotation 776. Confrontation 777. Opening of the Burning Sky Ancient Stash 778. Mysterious Realm 779. Central Hub 780. Confirmation 781. An Unexpected Twist 782. Cauldron 783. Red Robed Man 784. Red Robe Versus Black Fog 785. Suppression 786. Fen Tian 787. Absorbing 788. Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage 789. Supreme Purity Celestial Pond 790. The Yang Brothers 791. Martial Emperor Law 792. Might of the Burning Sky Array 793. Martial Emperor 794. Unexpected Turn of Events at the Bottom of the Pond 795. Outcome 796. Fight 797. Start of the Battle 798. Grudge 799. The Disciples’ Battle 800. Chaotic Battle 801. Yuan Cang’s Spirit Emblem 802. Two Ladies Joining Forces 803. Misery 804. Ability 805. Battle of the Top 806. Re-emergence of the Great Desolation Scripture 807. Intense Battle Against Yuan Cang 808. Might of the Burning Sky Cauldron 809. Change in the Situation 810. Lunatic 811. Desolation Stone Beads 812. Bitter Victory 813. Coming To A Close 814. Shock 815. Return 816. Dispute 817. Gathering Once Again 818. Little Marten’s Might 819. 1v6 820. Ren Yuanzi 821. Desperate 822. The Three Brothers’ Crushing Defeat 823. Feelings 824. Gathering of the Top Experts 825. Withdrawal from the Sect 826. Desperate Struggle 827. Teleportation 828. Desperate Struggle 829. Escape 830. He Will Return Chaotic Demon Sea Arc 831. A Foreign Land 832. Chaotic Demon Sea, Heaven Wind Sea Region 833. Mysterious Life Spirit Fruit 834. Xuan Yuan Pill 835. Night Attack 836. Divine Symbol Master 837. Reward 838. Attacking the Nine Yuan Nirvana stage 839. Mysterious Spirit Mountain 840. Shock and Deter 841. Gathering of the Various Factions 842. / 843. Might of the Green Dragon 844. Three-headed Demon Snake 845. Chaotic Battle 846. Each Displaying Their Skills 847. Obtained 848. Situation 849. Sucked into the Cauldron 850. Overwhelming Might 851. Kill 852. Core Spiritual Birth Serum 853. Entering the Lake 854. Behind the Lava 855. An Extremely Dangerous Situation 856. Mysterious Domain 857. Token 858. External Helper 859. Profound Life Stage 860. Chaotic Tower 861. Movement 862. Martial Gathering Island 863. Conflict 864. Thanks for the Win 865. Obstinate 866. Collaboration 867. Enemies Will Inevitably Meet 868. Martial Gathering 869. Allocation 870. Intense Battle Against Su Yan 871. A Single Strike 872. Victory 873. Asura Method 874. Challenge 875. Martial Emperor’s Fury 876. Powerful 877. Initial Contact 878. Sea Map 879. This Path is Unpassable 880. Green Dragon Battle Armour 881. Green Dragon Battles Asura 882. Asura Earthly Demonic Prison 883. All Out 884. Victory 885. End 886. Entering the Chaotic Tower 887. Sea-like Desolation Qi 888. Great Benefits 889. Purplish Gold Skin 890. Ancestor Stone Spirit 891. Trouble Knocking on One’s Door 892. Nefarious Bone Old Man 893. Plan 894. Leave 895. Fighting the Nefarious Bone Old Man 896. Power of the Ancient Divine Flame Tablet 897. Seriously Injured 898. Blood Demon Shark Clan 899. Green Clothed Girl 900. Mu Lingshan 901. Rescue 902. Exchange 903. Striking First 904. Slaughter 905. Intense Battle on the Sea 906. Demon Shark Tooth 907. Complete Elimination 908. Sky Merchant City 909. Tang Dongling 910. Refining the Burning Sky Gates 911. Complete Burning Sky Cauldron 912. Sky Merchant Auction 913. Confrontation 914. Sky Devouring Corpse 915. Bidding Competition 916. Main Auction Item? 917. Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol Clue 918. Competition for the Silver Tower 919. Controlling the Sky Devouring Corpse 920. Good Show 921. Unexpected Turn of Events 922. Strike 923. Might of the Burning Sky Gates 924. Snatching the Tower and Fleeing 925. Pursuers 926. Sky Lightning Sea Region 927. Encounter During the Journey 928. Wu Xuan 929. Two Great Samsara Stage Experts 930. Gift 931. A Discussion in the Night 932. Arrival 933. Scheme 934. Killing as a Deterrence 935. Still Water Runs Deep 936. Entering Sky Lightning Sea Region 937. Treacherous Sky Lightning Sea Region 938. Opening The Cave 939. Lightning Battleground 940. Inside The Cave 941. Pursuit 942. Massacre 943. A Mysterious Red-Robed Man 944. Thunderbolt Core 945. Crossing Blows 946. A Lively Affair 947. Lightning Cliff Gorge 948. Collecting 949. Battle at the Bottom of the Lake 950. Implicated 951. Intense Battle against Pang Hao 952. Vicious 953. Yimo 954. Withdraw 955. Help 956. Three Great Divine Objects 957. Removing the Demonic Markings 958. Zuo Fei 959. Absorption 960. Thunder Hall 961. The Gathering Of Experts 962. Nine Serene Guarding Spirit Formation 963. Luring the Corpses 964. Destroying an Arm 965. Lightning Emperor Scepter 966. Tussle 967. Subdue 968. Previous Generation of the Yuan Gate’s Three Little Kings 969. Mo Luo 970. Expel 971. Thunder World 972. Eliminating The Demon Together 973. Three Great Ancestral Symbols 974. Eliminating The Yimo King 975. Competition 976. Using Every Means Possible 977. Bitter Struggle Till The End 978. I Win 979. Bait 980. I Stand Unbending 981. A Hundred Thousand Thunderbolts to Create the Lightning Body 982. Refining the Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol 983. Significant Improvement in Strength 984. Wait 985. Rescue 986. Kill 987. Ruthless 988. Demonic Traces 989. Exterminating Devils 990. Two Great Ancestral Symbols 991. Murder 992. Dealt With 993. Awestruck 994. Rookie List 995. Fiery Flame City 996. Familiar Faces 997. Conflict 998. Fight 999. Tang Xinlian 1000. Still Water Runs Deep 1001. Say My Name 1002. The Calm Before the Competition 1003. Begin 1004. Blood Decapitation Guard 1005. Onward 1006. Encounter 1007. Their First Fight 1008. Immeasurable Mountain 1009. Ascending the Mountain 1010. Sha Li 1011. Conquering The Peak 1012. Fight at the Mountaintop 1013. Pinnacle Battle 1014. Waiting to Strike 1015. Unsheathed Blade 1016. Battling Two Demons 1017. Using Every Technique 1018. Three Prong Attack 1019. Breaking an Arm 1020. Each Using Their Strongest Technique 1021. Three Hundred 1022. Breaking the Mirror 1023. Soft and Gentle 1024. Devil Appears 1025. King Tianming 1026. Qing Zhi Appears Again 1027. Commander of the Flame Divine Hall 1028. Terrifying Girl 1029. Suppress 1030. Breakthrough 1031. Subdued 1032. King Destroying Heavenly Plate 1033. Destroying Heavenly Plate 1034. King Destroying Heavenly Plate 1035. Devil Prison 1036. Clues 1037. Death Flame Spiritual Pool 1038. Death Qi Cleansing 1039. The Final One 1040. Departure Demon Region Arc 1041. Surging Dark Clouds 1042. Beast War Region 1043. Snatching My Grilled Meat 1044. Taken Away 1045. Stepping Stone 1046. Cao Ying 1047. Revealing their Might 1048. Achieving His Objective 1049. Arrival 1050. Nine-tail Village 1051. Qin Gang and Meng Shan 1052. Reunion of Brothers 1053. General Yan 1054. Little Flames Experiences 1055. Chat 1056. Behind the Scenes 1057. Ancestral Soul Hall 1058. Nine-tail Spirit Fox 1059. Inheritance 1060. Devouring Divine Palace 1061. Hope 1062. Do You Still Have Any Doubts 1063. Overawe 1064. Deep Lightning Mountain Range 1065. Demon Commander Xu Zhong 1066. Each Ones Preparations 1067. Fighting the Demon Commander 1068. Battle of Deep Lightning Mountain 1069. Gone Crazy 1070. Kill 1071. Changing Owners 1072. Essence Blood Inheritance 1073. Divine Item Treasury 1074. Endless Divine Prison 1075. Tempering Mental Energy 1076. Blood Dragon Hall 1077. The Two Great Commanders 1078. Heaven Dragon Demon Commander 1079. Temporary Respite from the Storm 1080. Calm Before the Storm 1081. Divine Item Mountain Range 1082. Afraid to Make A Move Due to Potential Losses 1083. The Treasury Appear 1084. Taking Treasures 1085. Each Displaying Their Own Techniques 1086. Inside the Mysterious Divine Palace 1087. Ten Thousand Demon Eroding Array 1088. Joining Forces 1089. Last Stand 1090. Fighting the Samsara stage 1091. Mysterious Divine Palace 1092. Ill Say this Again 1093. Three Brothers Finally Reunite 1094. Overbearing Celestial Demon Marten 1095. Little Marten VS Heaven Dragon 1096. Dragon Tribe 1097. Face-off 1098. A Problem at the Dragon Tribe 1099. Heading to the Dragon Tribe 1100. Dragon Tribe 1101. Problem of the Dragon Tribe 1102. Troublesome 1103. Devil Suppressing Prison 1104. Darkness Master 1105. Resolving the Devil Sea Problem 1106. A Spot 1107. Yan Shan 1108. Dragon Bones 1109. Opening of the Dragon Transformation Pool 1110. Dragon Bone Transformation 1111. Bone Burial Site 1112. Ancient Dragon Bone 1113. Six Finger Sage Dragon Emperor 1114. Helper 1115. Fight Between Top Experts 1116. Primal Dragon Bone 1117. Punishment Elder Manhua 1. Lin Dong 2. Training 3. The mysterious Stone Talisman 4. Clash 5. Chilling Cold Category:Media Category:Index